


【带卡】帕克

by IveyLau



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 带土为第一人称，未来---过去应该是HE





	【带卡】帕克

**Author's Note:**

> 带土为第一人称，未来---过去
> 
> 应该是HE

我是一个业余写手，其实我觉得我连写手都算不上，说真的，我只是在某网络社交平台发表我的一些文字而已，再无其他。

 

而别人也会通过点赞评论来告知我部分信息。

 

其中就有一个人，他的ID是帕克，他每每看到我的文章觉得符合他的口味的都会点个赞或是评论。但也许多数人都会这样，他的特别在于主动和我聊天讨论接下来的剧情走向。

 

我个人一点也不讨厌讨论剧情，我甚至热衷于讨论剧情。

 

当然他只是在和我聊天时说出来的，一般情况下我都会对文章做一个短小的剧情规划，但是他都能一一猜出来，实在是让我感到惊讶。那么我是否应该换一种思路换一条路径？

 

然而我没有。

 

我写东西时，不愿意打上各种标签，也不喜欢提前透漏出文章设定背景，除非是极其重要的。因为只有慢慢往下看的时候才能体会到作者到底想写什么，在写什么。这到底是什么背景设定。

 

帕克很同意这种做法，他也会给我提出各种建议。当然我也和他说过，你不去写东西真是太可惜了。

 

他只说了一句，还是算了，这些东西都是之前一个友人给他讲的，但是那个友人已经不在了。扯到他的痛处我很抱歉，但我实在是好奇。因为按理来说，我写的东西不会那么轻易的读出想法，但帕克总是很清晰的理解我的意思，我想和他见一面。

 

我打开了聊天界面，输入我想说的话，点击了发送。他每次和我聊天的时候都显示着离线，但都会和我正常的发着消息。

 

他回复了，他说：我去不了，因为距离太远了，聊聊天也是可以的。

 

我有些惋惜。

 

偶然一次，他问我：你觉得名人在死后他的作品才被众人知晓，认可，这对已经逝去的人来说还有用吗？

 

我认真的思索了一会，我说：这要分为两个方面了，名人死后他的作品才得到认可这对已死之人来说根本起不到任何作用，因为他并不知道。生前受尽各种折磨，当他的最后一丝希望破灭时，身边的人都不了解他，又何谈其它人呢？另一方面倒不如说是在后世给他留下一个不错的名声。

 

我紧接着说：其实你更喜欢后者，对吧？

 

他回复我说：嗯，现在看来的确是这样，但是前者的确是很残忍。

 

不知道出了什么原因，他说的话我总有一种共鸣。可能是文学上的共通。

 

他很开心我告诉他关于这个观点的见解，他说这让他安心多了。

 

我嘲笑他说：这有什么好担忧的，毕竟这和你也没有什么关系，你只是多虑，替死人瞎操心罢了。

 

他回复一个笑着的表情，这时我想也许我喜欢上了帕克。

 

之后的几天里，他突然说他要出国很长一段时间，可能这就是分别了，他提前向我道歉以及向我对他这几天来的聊天道谢，他还说帕克是他曾经狗的名字。

 

随后他就像是人间蒸发了一样，再也没有和我聊过天。我期间曾问过他过得还好？聊天界面始终无人应答。

 

过了几年，我的作品还是一样冷冷清清，我依然靠着打工维持生计。

 

而我每天也都打开手机看着那一个人的聊天界面。

**Author's Note:**

> 帕克是曾经养的狗，卡卡西知道带土写的东西的全部，他问带土关于名人死后获得名誉对于死人的问题，这说明，其实带土已经死了，或者是说，卡卡西根本不存在。  
> 也就是作为卡卡西在未来的时间线里，他认识带土，并且知道带土的一生过得都不是特别好，也目睹了带土的死亡，也知道带土死后他的作品特别受到追捧，但是卡卡西想问问带土自己的观点。于是利用某种方法来获得和过去的带土的链接，（所以卡卡西的聊天界面显示离线）后来得知带土的想法后，也就释然了，出国当做一个借口，就回到他自己的时间线去了。  
> 结尾和卡卡西已知的一样，过了几年带土的作品还是无人问津，依然过得很惨，走上了卡卡西时间线的带土的人生轨迹。  
> 但是，无论是过去的带土也好还是这个带土也好，共通点就是他们都喜欢着卡卡西。


End file.
